Still Alive
Still Alive is a song from the 2007 puzzle video game Portal. It is sung by GLaDOS as she claims that all of her tests have been successful, and that, despite being blown up in the game's climax, she is in fact "still alive". The song was sung by GLaDOS' voice actress, Ellen McLain. Lyrics This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science We do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run out of cake. And the Science gets done. And you make a neat gun. For the people who are still alive. I'm not even angry. I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart. And killed me. And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now these points of data make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time. So I'm GLaD. I got burned. Think of all the things we learned for the people who are still alive. Go ahead and leave me. I think I prefer to stay inside. Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Black Mesa... THAT WAS A JOKE. HA HA. FAT CHANCE. Anyway, this cake is great. It's so delicious and moist. Look at me still talking when there's Science to do. When I look out there, it makes me GLaD I'm not you. I've experiments to run. There is research to be done. On the people who are still alive. And believe me I am still alive. I'm doing Science and I'm still alive. I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive. While you're dying I'll be still alive. And when you're dead I will be still alive. Still alive Still alive Other Appearances *An upbeat instrumental version can be heard playing on radios throughout the first and second games. *The song was covered by its writer, Jonathan Coulton. His version can be heard on The Orange Box Original Soundtrack and the Portal 2: Songs to Test By Collector's Edition albums. *The song was included as free DLC for the first three entries in the video game series Rock Band for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. *Coulton performed the song alongside Felicia Day at the Penny Arcade Expo in 2008. *The song was performed at the 2009 Press Start -Symphony of Games concert in Japan, becoming the first western song to be featured as part of the annual concert. Gallery Images Still Alive nuclear.png Still Alive heart.png Still Alive fire.png Still Alive science 2.png Still Alive black mesa.png Still Alive cake.png Still Alive glados.png Still Alive blast.png Still Alive ppps.png Videos Official Portal - 'Still Alive' Still alive (radio song)|Instrumental radio mix Portal Still Alive typography by Jonathan Coulton|Jonathan Coulton cover Covers Still Alive (Live at Symphony Hall)|Video Game Orchestra feat. Ingrid Gerdes Portal - "Still Alive" - Video Games Live (VGL) - Jillian Aversa & Tommy Tallarico|Jillian Aversa & Tommy Tallarico Portal - Still Alive - Rock Cover by NateWantsToBattle|NateWantsToBattle "Still Alive" (Cover Portal) (Adriana Figueroa & Daniel Alvarez)|Adriana Figueroa feat. Daniel Alvarez] Still Alive - Frank Sinatra Big Band Swing Version (The 8-Bit Big Band) Trivia *McLain felt that Jonathan Coulton did a good job capturing GLaDOS with the song. *In Team Fortress 2, Still Alive is one of the names of the bots. *During the song, GLaDOS's voice is higher-pitched than it normally is in the game. Category:Video Game Songs Category:Solos